Shoulder
by GabyGaluh
Summary: Aku hanya membutuhkan bahu hyung untuk menangis/ Just Drabble/ SiBum Couple/


**Tittle: Shoulder. **

**Author: GabyGaluh. **

**Disclaimer: Terima kritik dan saran, tetapi tidak menerima bashing chara.**

**Summary: Aku hanya membutuhkan bahu hyung untuk menangis. **

**Casts: Choi Siwon, Kim Kibum. **

**Warning: OOC tingkat akut, Typo bertebaran. **

**Pair: SiBum (Always). **

* * *

Mata elangnya masih tetap menatap anak-anak kecil yang bermain di sekitar mereka. Remasan pada tangannya semakin mengerat. Dirinya masih bingung mengungkapkan tujuannya mengajak sang namja manis yang merupakan kekasihnya ke taman yang menjadi awal kisah mereka bertemu.

Menghela nafas akhirnya dirinya berujar. "Maafkan aku. Aku harus pergi" Ucapnya sambil menatap khawatir sosok yang begitu dicintainya.

Kibum -sang namja manis- yang sedari tadi asik menunduk, sontak membelalakan matanya. Menatap tak percaya namja tampan didepannya yang menatapnya dengan tatapan khawatir.

"Apa maksudmu, Siwon hyung?"

"Aku..." Namja bernama Siwon itu terlihat sedikit menghela nafas, sebelum melanjutkan kembali perkataannya. "Ini keinginan kedua orang tuaku".

"Aku hanya ingin menjadi anak yang berbakti bagi kedua orang tuaku, Kibummie" lanjutnya.

"Apa alasannya, hyung?" Tanyanya sambil memandang keadaan di sekitar taman tempatnya dengan sosok sang namja tampan duduk.

Namun, Kibum kembali menunduk. Menatap dedaunan yang terjatuh tak jauh dari kakinya.

"Hyung... Apa..." Fokusnya kini terletak pada dedaunan yang tampak begitu menarik untuk diliatnya.

"Tidak ada tempat yang lain selain Amerika?" Lirih Kibum dengan suara yang sedikit bergetar.

Dirinya kini sedang berjuang mati-matian agar air mata yang sedari tadi menumpuk di kelopak matanya tidak terjatuh.

Siwon hanya bisa bungkam. Dialihkan pandangannya kearah lain, yang penting buka memandang sosok Kibum yang begitu dicintainya. Dirinya sangat enggan untuk menjawab. Dirinya hanya takut membuat Kibum semakin menangis.

"Siwon hyung?" Kibum hanya bisa menunggu jawaban dari namja yang sudah menjadi kekasihnya selama ini.

Menghela nafas kembali, akhirnya Siwon berucap "Kibummie, Amerika itu impian kedua orang tua hyung. Hanya 3 tahun hyung kuliah disana dan hyung pasti akan kembali lagi nanti. Maka, tunggulah hyung disini"

"Hiks... Aku hanya takut Hiks... Siwon hyung berpaling Hiks... Aku takut Hiks... Ketika Siwon hyung jauh dariku Hiks..."

Namun, sekuat apa pun Kibum menahan tangisannya. Pada akhirnya, air matanya tetap jatuh juga.

"Kibummie..." Lihir Siwon.

Bagaimana pun dirinya merasa sangat berat untuk meninggalkan sang kekasih di Korea, sedangkan dirinya belajar di Negeri Paman Sam.

"Hiks... Aku Hiks... Hanya Hiks... Takut Hiks... Hyung... Hiks..."

_CHU~_

Isakan Kibum terhenti tak kala Siwon kini melumat lembut bibir merahnya. Menarik diri setelah dirinya puas melumat bibir yang merupakan candu baginya. Menatap dalam manik mata Kibum yang kini balas menatapnya.

"Jangan nangis lagi, hyung tidak punya tissue, nih. Buat hapus air mata kamu..." Ujar Siwon sambil menghapus aliran air mata di pipi Kibum.

_PUK!_

Mendengar jawaban Siwon, Kibum sontak memukul kecil pundak kekar Siwon.

"Siapa bilang Hiks... hyung, aku butuh tissue? Aku cuma butuh Hiks... bahu hyung buat nangis" Ucap Kibum terbata.

Terkekeh. Siwon pun menarik Kibum ke dalam pelukan hangatnya.

"Pakai bahu hyung sepuasnya, tapi janji habis ini jangan nangisin hyung lagi"

"Gak janji"

"Hehehe, percaya sama, hyung. Bahu hyung hanya milik seorang Kim Kibum"

"Janji?"

"Gak janji, deh"

"Hyung...!"

"Baiklah, hyung janji"

"Aku pasti merindukanmu, hyung"

"Hehehe, Aku juga. Bahkan sangat"

"Hum"

"Saranghae" Bisik Siwon.

Sesekali dirinya menempatkan ciuman di kening, pipi, dan bibir Kibum. Melumatnya sedikit sebelum menarik diri. Menatap teduh Kibum dengan mata elang kepunyaannya.

"Nado Saranghae" Balas Kibum. Siwon semakin mengeratkan pelukannya pada tubuh mungil Kibum. Menyesap aroma mint yang menguar dari tubuh Kibum. Dipastikan dirinya nanti akan sangat merindukan sosok yang begitu di cintainya ini.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**END **

**Mind RnR?**

**A/N: Akibat Typo yang terlalu parah, akhirnya saya memutuskan untuk menghapus fanfiction 'Now, I Understand'. Jujur saya sedikit sakit hati dibilang me-remake fanfiction tersebut. Kalau misalnya kalian tidak percaya bahwa fanfiction itu murni pemikiran saya dan kakak saya, kalian bisa cek di blog kami . , memang cast awal fanfiction tersebut adalah member EXO, jadi maaf kalau misalnya karya tersebut kalian bilang hasil remake, kalian salah besar. Akhir kata terimakasih untuk para reader yang selalu setia membaca karya saya ^^**


End file.
